


Frontier Exploration

by WotanAnubis



Category: Black Closet (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom Elsa, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Nudity, Presidential Privilege, sub Rowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Elsa decides to push her confusing possible-relationship with Rowan to the next level.





	Frontier Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually done the 'Good' Rowan Romance Path. I've played through the """Bad""" one several times, though.

Elsa walked to the Student Council President's Office with her usual stoic confidence. On the outside, anyway. On the inside, she was almost trembling with nervousness and her heart couldn't stop beating wildly.

She'd been foolish. And not just a little foolish. _Excessively_ foolish. And a girl did not rise to the position of St. Claudine Student Council President by being foolish. She'd always been careful, controlled. Nothing happened to her or around her that she hadn't shaped or could bend to her purpose. If she must take a risk, it was always a calculated one and _nothing_ was ever left to sheer chance.

Well, she'd taken a real risk now. A blind, stupid, arrogant risk. She shouldn't have done it. She should have just _let things be_. Be satisfied with what she already had, which was quite a lot. But no. Some wretched, immature and hormonal part of her had taken over long enough to take a gamble that she really should not have.

Elsa paused for a moment as she reached the door to her office. If anyone had been watching they might have wondered why. Certainly there was nothing on her stoic face that suggested she might be gathering her nerves.

She reached out for the doorknob with a white-gloved hand and breathed out. Time to find out if her career was over or not.

Elsa stepped into her office. A broad smile flashed across her face and something dark glittered in her eyes. The smile was gone in a moment and she went to lock the door behind her. Her gamble had paid off, it seemed.

Rowan stood passively next to Elsa's desk. The expression on her face was as placid as usual. There was nothing about her that suggested today was any different from any other Saturday. Except for the fact that she was completely naked. Rowan had taken off her white school uniform, folded it up neatly, and deposited it on one of the chairs usually reserved for visitors to the President's office.

Now that the door was locked, Elsa allowed herself a moment to stare at her... at her... at Rowan. She'd never seen her naked. Well, in the showers, obviously, but that was no place to stare. And her own midnight imagination had certainly supplied a great many visions of Rowan's naked form.

Elsa found Rowan difficult to describe. She was not elegant, she was not graceful, she was not beautiful, she did not stand out in any way. Yet she was... desirable. There was something about Rowan's calm, quiet acceptance of her every order that was incredibly attractive.

"Make the tea, Rowan," Elsa ordered.

Without a word, without so much as even a nod of acknowledgement, Rowan turned turned towards the tiny private semi-kitchen and began making tea, as she had done so many times before. As though this was just the regular routine, even though she was nude.

Elsa moved to take her seat behind the desk. As she did so, she could not help but let her eyes wander towards the note she'd stupidly left there the night before. It was typed, of course, so that, if necessary, she could pretend it had been left by some other student playing a malicious prank. It said, quite simply:

**Rowan**

**Undress**

**Elsa**

Elsa sat down and pulled some papers towards herself. Normally she used this time to catch up on the reports from her Student Council minions, or maybe get some homework done. But today, that just was not going to happen. The moment Elsa set eyes on the first sentence, she was already distracted.

Elsa looked up at Rowan. She stood calmly, leaning against the wooden counter, waiting patiently for the water to boil, her arms folded beneath her breasts. Her bare, exposed breasts.

How did she feel, standing there? Embarrassed at being naked in front of her? Excited? Angry? Confused? _Indifferent?_ Rowan's expression gave nothing away. Not even the way she stood suggested there was anything out of the ordinary going on with her.

Elsa didn't know whether to be frustrated or aroused. Of course she was delighted that Rowan had decided to strip naked at her typed command. It was almost everything she had ever dreamed of. But she would have liked Rowan to have some kind of reaction. Some vague hint that Elsa had awoken some emotion inside of her.

Rowan walked to Elsa's desk and put the freshly brewed cup of tea down in front of her. Without another word, she turned to a cupboard, grabbed the feather duster and started cleaning Elsa's office according to her usual Saturday duties.

Elsa took a cautious sip of her tea. It was perfectly acceptable, as usual. In a way, she would have preferred it if Rowan had made a bad cup of tea. Not so that she had an excuse to punish her or anything, but simply because it would have been a sign that the naked girl was at least a little out of sorts.

It was getting unbearable. She had to know.

"Rowan?" Elsa asked.

Rowan didn't pause in her dusting. Didn't even look Elsa's way. "Yes?"

"Why aren't wearing anything?"

Rowan looked at Elsa and there was finally an expression on her face. It was confusion edging towards bewilderment.

"You told me to," Rowan replied.

Elsa waved a single gloved hand towards the note. "A single typed message is enough for you?"

"Sure?" Rowan said. "Why wouldn't it?"

"And you just... obeyed?" said Elsa.

"Of course," said Rowan, her voice suggesting she didn't really understand why Elsa was even asking.

"You didn't hesitate?" Elsa asked.

"No," said Rowan.

"Not even for a second?" Elsa insisted.

"No," Rowan repeated.

" _Why?_ " Elsa asked.

"I already said," said Rowan. "You told me to."

"Yes, I should've seen that answer coming," Elsa said, more to herself than to Rowan. "Alright then, at least tell me if it bothers you. Being naked, I mean."

"No," Rowan replied. She seemed to consider her answer for a moment, then added. "Not around you, anyway."

Elsa couldn't keep the smile off her face if she tried. "I'm very glad to hear that."

"Was that all?" Rowan asked. "I've still got stuff to clean."

" _No_ , Rowan, that was not all."

Elsa rose from her chair and strode towards Rowan. That was a bit of a mistake, she was prepared to admit. She wanted to reach out and touch her. She wanted to yank off her gloves and let her bare hands roam all over Rowan. She wanted to feel the softness of her skin and the heat of her naked body. But that would be going too far. Even now, even here.

"Some days, I think I understand you completely, Rowan," Elsa said. "And then others, I'm mystified by you."

"Oh," said Rowan.

"But I do care for you, in my way," Elsa continued. "I want you to know that."

"Of course I know that," said Rowan. "That's why I'm here."

Elsa smiled faintly. "I suppose so. Does that make us girlfriends, do you think?"

Rowan shrugged in a non-committal fashion. "It makes us us."

Elsa reached up, then let her hand fall again. She wanted to caress Rowan's cheek in what she had hoped would've been a comforting and romantic gesture. And if Rowan had been dressed, she would have. But the girl's completely exposed body was a sudden, strange barrier.

"May I kiss you?" Elsa asked.

Rowan blinked. "Why do ask?"

"Because I want to kiss you," Elsa said simply.

"Then do it," Rowan replied.

"Do you _want_ me to kiss you?" Elsa said.

There was a brief moment of silence. Long enough for a blush to spread across Rowan's cheeks. Elsa almost laughed. Out of this whole situation, **this** was what was making her blush?

"... yes."

Elsa stepped forward and kissed Rowan. It was not what she had expected. For one thing, she had expected Rowan to be entirely passive. To simply stand there while Elsa pressed her lips against her mouth. But no, Rowan actually responded to her. Kissed back. Quietly, gently almost, but definitely acting on some inner emotion.

Elsa would've liked it if Rowan had suddenly flung her bare arms around her and pulled her into an embrace in an impulsive act of mad passion, but wasn't disappointed when Rowan didn't. Today had seen quite enough miracles already, after all. No need to expect another one.

When Elsa finally pulled back, she thought she heard Rowan whimper with need. Part of her regretted ending the kiss. Wanted to go back and kiss her again. And again. And everywhere, not just on her lips.

Elsa turned around brusquely and walked back to her chair.

"You still have quite a bit of cleaning to do. Get to it," she ordered.

She heard Rowan take a few deep breaths. "Of course."

Elsa picked up a paper and tried to pretend she wasn't playing her kiss with Rowan over and over again in her mind. She knew it was going to be all she could think about for the rest of the day if not the weekend.

"From now on, Rowan, you are to be naked when you're here for your weekend duties, understand?" Elsa said.

"Yes," Rowan replied.

There was a moment of silence. Then Rowan said,

"Thank you."


End file.
